


With Frankenstein

by rinhail



Series: The Han Files [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Foul Language, Licking, M/M, brief nipple play, handjob, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo is summoned to the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the series or its characters.

"Han Shinwoo—will you please report to the principal's office. Han Shinwoo. To the principal's office."

Cat calls and 'oohs' follow Shinwoo as he walks out of class. He turns his head to see Ik-han give him a sympathetic look and shuts the door. But as soon as the door closes, he grins and breaks out into a brisk jog. Thankfully, no one stands in his way, and he only stops when he arrives at his destination. He breathes in and out and knocks on the door. 

"Come in," a man's voice says. 

He enters the office and quickly locks the door behind him. He rushes over to the man in front of the desk and wipes the smirk from his lips by pressing them against his. He feels the man tense only for a moment, press back quickly, and then he's being pushed away. The man doesn't miss a beat and says, "Your teachers' have informed me that your constant tardiness and lack of awareness in class is jeopardizing your chance at graduating." 

Shinwoo looks down in mock shame and his hands tighten on the man's shirt. "I'm sorry, sir. I have a hard time sleeping at night." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Too many thoughts keep me up at night."

"Such as?" 

Shinwoo looks up from under his lashes and bites his bottom lip. He lets go of it only when the principal gives him a pointed look meaning he better stop or else. 

"Shinwoo," the man begins, resting his hands on Shinwoo's shoulders. "I am always willing to help my students improve. If there's anything I can do to help you—say the word." 

"I'm not sure you can help me with this problem."

"And why not?"

Shinwoo shakes his head. "I don't wanna get in trouble." 

The principal smiles and squeezes Shinwoo's shoulders, reassuringly. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he says. 

Shinwoo breaks character and whimpers. His hands run up the principal's arms, touches the man's chest, then wraps his hands around the back of the taller man's neck. "Lee—" 

Lee ignores the rush Shinwoo's touch gives him and says, "If whatever I do helps you, Shinwoo," he smiles, sincerely."Then it's best not worry about the consequences, right?" 

Shinwoo nods and licks his lips. "Then help me, Mr. Lee." He swallows hard and brings one of his hands down to pop the button of his jeans. "Please." 

Frankenstein murmurs, "How can I refuse a student's plea for guidance?"

Shinwoo bounces on his feet and launches up to kiss the man. But Lee stops him with a hand in-between their lips. Shinwoo pouts and Lee smirks. "I'm not sure if that will help you with your problem." 

Shinwoo's eyes narrow and he groans. "But Lee—" 

Frankenstein's face turns stormy, and Shinwoo shrinks back, stepping a few spaces back. Frankenstein studies him up and down and walks around his desk to sit in his chair. "Come, boy." Shinwoo walks over and stops in front of him. "Up, up, kid." 

"Yes, sir," Shinwoo says and steps back to hop onto the desk. Before he can, Frankenstein grabs his wrist and furrows his brows in thought. "Slide your pants down above your knees and turn your ass this way." 

Frankenstein watches him struggle with his zipper only momentarily before the boys cock is popping out, bouncing up and smacking his taut stomach. He grins. "No underwear today?" 

Shinwoo smiles coyly and turns around, his hands planted on the desk, his backside in full view for Lee. He trembles and exhales harshly. 

"Relax," Frankenstein says, squeezing one plump cheek. "We haven't even begun, and you're already trembling. Or are you frighten?" 

Shinwoo shakes his head. "No, sir." 

Frankenstein scoots the chair closer and takes both of Shinwoo's cheeks in his hands and squeezes them together, tightly. Shinwoo groans and Lee pulls them apart as far as they can go and blows air on Shinwoo's puckered hole. 

"F-Fuck," Shinwoo says, "help me, sir." 

"Am I not doing that, Shinwoo?" 

"I need your tongue—" 

Frankenstein ignores Shinwoo's plea and sweeps his tongue along the crease where the cheek meets the back thigh; up along the crack of Shinwoo's ass, and then he kisses the twitching hole. Shinwoo smells freshly scrubbed, and Frankenstein wonders if he used the school faculties to wash up. The very thought that Shinwoo was possibly naked hours ago, two floors down from him, makes Frankenstein harder under his pants. 

Shinwoo grips the edge of the desk and pushes back against Lee's mouth. "Y-Yes, s-sir." 

Frankenstein stops, much to the disappointment of Shinwoo, and stands up abruptly. "If only I had the luxury of time I could make us both feel good." He presses his bulge hard against Shinwoo's crack and wiggles his hips. It has a beautiful effect on Shinwoo as the boy falls flat on his chest, his back taut, his hips pushing back, and nails dragging across the desk. "But alas, I have a meeting with some parents—and that is in about ten minutes. So I guess that means only one of us can be helped." 

Shinwoo slams his forehead against the table and growls out, "D-Do you want me to help you, sir?" 

Frankenstein grabs the boys shoulders and pulls him up to be flush with him. He pushes his fingers inside Shinwoo's mouth, and the boy immediately begins to suck. His other hand finds a nipple, pulls it, and then moves the hand down to Shinwoo's sticky stomach. "Tempting—especially with this delicious mouth of yours." He jabs his fingers in deeper and Shinwoo chokes. "But this is about helping you sleep, so let us worry about that for now." 

Shinwoo nods and Frankenstein examines the room. "I rather you not blow your load all over the desk," he searches his office, but every area is neat and clean, and it kills him to think of cum staining his hard work. He looks closer to his desk and spots the trashcan. "Bingo." He removes his fingers from Shinwoo's mouth and steps away because he's mean enough to want to watch Shinwoo waddle instead of moving them both together. Besides, he needs to step away or he will quite literally bum rush the boy and all his plans will be for naught. "To the trashcan, my boy." 

Shinwoo gets his breathing under control and trudges over to stand above the medium sized can. He looks back at Lee over his shoulders for his next order. "Sir." 

Frankenstein looks appreciatively at the boy and has to bite his lip to stop from saying what he actually wants to. "I want you to come back here, on your knees, suck me off through my pants, get them nice and wet, and then I want you to take them off with your teeth. Then I want to bend over backward with your ass high in the air, and order you to watch us in the window as my cock fucks you open."

"Sir?" Shinwoo says. "The time." 

Frankenstein lets out a long sigh and nods his head. "Of course, excuse me." He walks over and places one hand on the small of Shinwoo's back and wraps the other around the boy's cock. "We best get you out of here before someone sees." He begins pumping Shinwoo's cock, fast, spreading pre-cum over the head. "But then again, you might like someone watching." He inches his other hand down the boy's back. "Would you like someone watching you get fucked, Shinwoo?" 

Shinwoo throws his head back, and he balls his fist up at his side since Lee hasn't ordered him to touch anything. He closes his eyes as that all-too-familiar tingling sensation builds at the base of his spine and with every jerk of Lee's hand, it spreads outward making his anal hole flutter and his already rapid heartbeat race even faster. Instead of answering Lee's question, he asks one: "If you had time w-what would you do to me?" 

Frankenstein almost wants to step away and order the boy to pull his pants up and get out. Disobeying him like he's just done—he should. But he gets too much pleasure out of watching Shinwoo lose control. "I'll make a promise with you, Shinwoo. If you can be on time and stay awake during class for an entire week—" he lowers his voice to a sultry whisper. "I'll do anything you say for one night. I'll be at your mercy all—" he pumps Shinwoo's cock faster "night—" and his fingers on his other hand dig inside the boys crack and rap his hole "long." 

Shinwoo's breath hitches and he squirms like a worm. Frankenstein grins and quickly nudges the kid down, so his knees bend at a slight angle, and he points his cock down into the trashcan. One more drag on Shinwoo and the boy's letting go in spurts. Shinwoo jerks and trembles and Frankenstein steadies him by wrapping his arm around his narrow waist. It, unfortunately, puts him in closer contact with a half-naked, sexy as fuck, cumming boy, and reminds Frankenstein of his incredibly stiff cock twitching in his pants. Frankenstein takes a quick look at the clock—only five more minutes until the meeting. No time for anything other than helping Shinwoo get dressed and greeting the parents from his chair. 

"You promise?" Shinwoo's weak voice says. 

Frankenstein has to take a brief minute to figure out what Shinwoo's talking about—he's suddenly distracted by how he'll explain to the parents why he can't stand and greet them. He shakes the thoughts from his head, however, and says: "My word is my bond, Shinwoo." He kisses the back of the boys neck, just a quick kiss because anything further will lead to him getting caught, arrested, and thrown in jail. "Now—get dressed quickly because those parents are undoubtedly being escorted here as we speak." 

Shinwoo nods and Frankenstein helps him dress in less than a minute. He fixes Shinwoo's disheveled hair, and when it still looks the same, he gives up. "Hopefully, the parents won't notice you looking so thoroughly out of it." But if Tao is with them he'll notice right away and then there'll be a barrage of questions."

"I'm a pretty fast runner," Shinwoo says and turns around to grin. "I'll slip off the opposite way." 

Frankenstein smiles and resists the urge to kiss the boy silly. Instead, he pats him on the shoulder and watches Shinwoo leave. Lee looks down at the trashcan and hurriedly grabs the bag and shoves it in one of his desk drawers. "Just in case," he says out loud and sits down, pulling his chair as close to the desk as possible. "Again—just in case."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please point out any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Next time on The Han Files *drum roll* Raskreia!


End file.
